Euphoria is a Beach
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have fun on the beach. First Lemon. Fluff. DeiSaso Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shippuuden! **

**

* * *

**

"Sasori danna!"

Sasori looked up from his book slightly irritated, "What is it brat?"

"Get in the water, un."

Deidara and Sasori made their way back to headquarters last night from a relatively difficult mission. Today was officially the first day of their three week vacation. Why was it three weeks instead of the usual one? When Deidara asked Leader before heading off to the beach with danna his only response was simply because he wanted Akatsuki to lay low. To say that persuading the ex Suna ninja to go to the beach was tough was an understatement. It just happened to be complicated and took a lot of reasoning because Sasori simply did not like beaches. As far as Sasori was concerned beaches were a waste of land and got sand in his eyes if he rubbed them and to make matters worse, he had an ample amount of sand in his trunks making a certain area uncomfortable.

Sasori passed his lover a glare, "No."

Deidara pouted, "Why not? Please danna, just get in, un! I wanna spend time with you, un."

"Dammit Deidara I said no!"

Deidara ignored Sasori's obvious frustration and ran towards the tides, grabbing a bucket, filled it with water and dumped it over Sasori.

Sasori shot up and jumped off his chair chest heaving, water gliding off his soaked frame.

"You okay Sasori danna, un?" Deidara said and smirked mischievously kissing the red head's cheek.

Wet droplets made their way towards the sun kissed blonde when Sasori shook his head. "Brat" he growled, "what the hell is your problem you got me wet!"

The blonde just rolled his eyes, "Who cares danna, un? Not like you're made out of wood anymore, un. Loosen up, un!"

"Whatever"

"…Are you afraid to get that cute body wet, un? Is poor danna too delicate to put his foot in the water, un?" Deidara retorted back playfully, waiting for Sasori to rise up to the challenge. He was going to get Sasori in the water even if it killed him. Well maybe not that, but he was sure as hell going to try.

"What did you say brat?"

"You heard me, un!"

"I am NOT afraid!"

"Hai, yes you are, un."

No I'm NOT."

"Yup, because you won't even go near the water, un."

"Brat"

"Scaredy cat, un!"

"For the last time I am not … come on brat." Sasori sighed defeated and headed towards the water with a triumphant Deidara tagging behind. Truth be told, Sasori hated water with a passion. He didn't just hate water, he absolutely _loafed _water. Not only that but he couldn't swim and his height made it impossible to walk out as far as Deidara without using charka. Sasori's heart pounded against his human ribcages and he felt his throat become dry. They didn't have water for leisure in the desert and being a puppet for half of his life didn't give him the chance to experience the liquid unlike the bomb artist. When he felt water reach his toes he came back to reality and immediately his heart was in his throat. The beach was so big now that he really looked at it. Suddenly, getting in the water didn't seem like a good idea. He was about to back out when Deidara pushed him into the water knocking him down as a tide came up. Sasori panicked and quickly stood up sputtering out salty water and sand. "That wasn't funny brat!"

Deidara eyed him for a moment bursting out in a fit of laughter, "Sheesh I was just playing with you, un. What? Are you scared or something danna, un?"

"Hell no, c'mon on brat." They were both able to get chest high when Sasori subconsciously grabbed for Deidara's arm. "Let's go back."

"What for, un?"

"I'm tired of being in the water; I want to go read my book that _you_ ruined."

"Let's keep going danna, reading isn't fun, un!"

"Deidara …"

"Hey, I have an idea it'll be fun, un!"

"I said I don't-" While Sasori was talking a tide came in lifting him off his feet for a moment and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck closing his eyes.

Deidara stared at the S-rank criminal wide eyed speechless, "What's … wrong, un?"

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

"…What?"

"I just became human again … I can't swim and my charka control isn't perfect I'm going to drown Deidara."

Deidara just gaped at the red head until something clicked and he wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two ninjas, "No, no Sasori I can't believe you don't know how to swim, un. But I have you, un. Want me to take us back?" He saw Sasori nod and began pacing his way to the sand. He stopped halfway and kissed the red head on the forehead, brushing strands of hair away before nibbling on his neck.

Sasori gasped and his grip tightened somewhat, "Dei-Deidara, why … did … we stop?" He moaned out all the while making better access for his lover to suck his neck down.

"Because danna, I want you to learn that water can be fun too, un." Deidara released an arm and placed it back when Sasori visibly tensed.

"Deidara stop."

"Trust me Sasori danna, un." Deidara leaned his head down and crushed his lips into Sasori's licking at his bottom lip begging for entrance. Sasori obliged running fingers through blond hair and relaxing into Deidara's arms. Deidara broke away and made a trail of heated kisses down to his collar bone and licked around Sasori's right nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Mmm ... Dei"

Deidara bit down on his nipple and immediately felt his self harden when Sasori let out a loud moan. "Do you like it Sasori, un?"

Sasori pressed his hardened length against Deidara's torso and let out another moan throwing his head back a blush staining his cheeks.

Deidara took that as a yes and savored the moment of Sasori submitting.

"Touch me …"

Deidara looked him in the eyes, "If I do that, I might drop you, un."

"No … you have me. I know you do." Sasori stared back into Deidara's blue eyes while letting out a moan when he pushed his cock back into his lover's torso again never losing contact. "Touch me Dei …"

The blonde shifted Sasori's trunks along with his own and brought the other down until their cocks were touching. Deidara groaned into the touch and lifted Sasori before bringing him back down. Sasori shivered and wrapped his legs around Deidara thrusting his hips up and down. "Nph … mmm … touch me, fuck me." Deidara groaned and grabbed Sasori's length pumping it up and down. "Ngh … ahh Dei …" Sasori's back arched and his blushed deepened grinding his hips into Deidara biting his lip until it bled. "It feels so good …more."

Deidara brought a hand over the tip and used his palm to lick and tease at Sasori's swollen head causing Sasori to dig his nails into Deidara's shoulders. "What danna, un?"

"Nn … more!"

"What was that danna, un?"

"More please Dei! I want more! Give it to me …"

Deidara licked his lips and squeezed the puppet master's length receiving a seductive groan and lustful eyes in return. "Say my name again danna, un."

Sasori was trying to listen but he was in his own world with bliss. Deidara's touches felt too good and almost unreal. His throat was tight; cock hard to where it hurt and dripping with precum, and he was panting with every touch. He whimpered letting out whorish groans when the taller man grabbed his balls and began rubbing them with his thumb until they were hot. "Nn God Dei …"

Deidara clutched his swollen balls and rubbed them with more friction the water slapping against their equally heated members, "My whole name, un."

"…D-Deidara…"

The blonde sent the submissive red head a passionate kiss before grasping his thighs.

"Dei ... I need you … to …"

"You need me to what? Tell me what you want Sasori, un…" Deidara pushed his fingers in Sasori's mouth groaning at the warmth. His danna was beautiful right now. He's never seen him so passionate when they were making love. Submissive, sweating, flushing, and soaked with water it was almost as if a dream came true but better than that. His danna was at his mercy moaning, saying his name and begging to be fucked senseless. Seeing Sasori like this practically sent him over the edge and feigning for more of his danna's body.

"I … mmm Dei … I … want … you ... to fuck ..."

"Who, un?"

"Me! Fuck me!" Sasori moaned out Deidara's name and ground his hips into his lover making the blonde groan.

Deidara pulled his fingers away and licked each and every one savoring the other's taste on his fingertips. The sun kissed blonde placed his finger near Sasori's entrance and pushed through tight rings. "God, Sasori you're so tight, un." He held Sasori tighter when the other hissed and leaned back into the water, panting and grabbing at Deidara toned arms.

"Dei, don't let me fall …"

Deidara kissed the other's navel inserting a second finger and began scissoring the shorter member. "Don't worry baby, un."

Sasori blushed at the name and tensed when he felt something hard tear into his entrance. Sasori rose up hissing and whimpering from the pain. Sasori closed his eyes and tried to relax feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

"You're okay, un." Deidara waited patiently for the older man to relax. When Sasori raised his hips and pressed lightly into Deidara he knew he was ready. Deidara pulled out slowly and impaled his painfully hard member into his lover.

"Ah!" Sasori's body jerked and moaned into the other's mouth hammering himself onto Deidara simultaneously with his partner. "God … Dei! Harder!"

That was all the encouragement Deidara needed going faster and harder beads of sweat and water dripping from the both of them. "Mmm … Sasori you feel so good …"

"A-ah … Deidara …" Sasori gripped his thighs and dug his fingers into the flesh letting Deidara support both of them in the water. When Deidara hit Sasori's prostate he screamed in pleasure and his eyes rolled into the back of his head spreading his thighs apart. "…Ngh … again … Dei!"

Deidara hit the sensitive prostate over and over again enjoying Sasori's screams and his entrance tightening around his cock. Sasori's back arched again and almost jerked out of Deidara grip panting and moaning loudly. Deidara could tell his lover was close to the edge and he wasn't fairing too well either.

"I-I … Deidara …"

Deidara crushed his lips over the red head and pumped at his lover's throbbing cock as Sasori spilled his seed into the water and screamed into the blonde's mouth going into a state of euphoria.

Deidara groaned when Sasori's walls continued to tighten, "Nph … Sasori un …"

"Cum for me Deidara" Sasori tore his lips away from his lover and sucked on his neck biting and tweaking Deidara's pink nipples. Deidara groaned loudly and jerked into the shorter man causing Sasori to moan.

"I … mmm un …Saso… " The sun kissed blonde came hard into Sasori's heated entrance all the cum hitting his prostate. Sasori moaned again and pulled his partner into a kiss. "… W-what do you think of … of water now danna, un?"

Sasori smiled still panting and rested his head on the other's shoulder, "It's not so bad."

"Wanna come back, un?"

"Definitely, but next time I'm not going to be uke. This was a one time thing only Dei."

"Sure danna, un."

"It is …" Sasori closed his eyes.

Deidara looked down, "Are you alright Sasori, un?"

Sasori glanced up and blushed trying to hide it, "Yeah"

"Let me see your face, un!"

"NO!"

"You're blushing, un!" Deidara grinned.

Sasori's blush darkened, "No, I'm not."

The blonde gingerly took the other's chin and nuzzled his nose, "It's okay to show me your blush danna. I love you all over the map, un" Deidara pulled Sasori's face closer. "North…" Deidara kissed his forehead. "South …" Kissed his chin. "East …" Right cheek "And West …" Deidara touched Sasori's left cheek and kissed his lips again chuckling when he observed his partner's beet red face.

Sasori shook his head. "You're weird brat."

"At least I'm not afraid of drowning danna, un."

"Whatever … it's getting dark, want something to eat? Let me down."

"Yes and no, un."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't swim I don't want anything happening to you, un."

"I can stand up." Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck again and breathed in his lover's scent mixed with salt and seaweed. "I love you Deidara ..."

"I love you too Sasori. We can play on water skies, un!"

"Don't count on it."

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Yay my first lemon … ano … it wasn't very good –actually it sucked- but I've never written one before so don't flame me lol. I might try again I don't know yet! **

**Review please. They make me happy! Until Next Time Ja!!**


End file.
